


Severance

by 7YD1A



Category: Artix Entertainment, DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: An Elegy of Ice and Fire, Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Title by DeluxeTrashQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7YD1A/pseuds/7YD1A
Summary: Jaania tries to process the events of An Elegy of Ice and Fire.





	Severance

"They are fools," she thought.  
"They're both fools."

How could they expect to just take things back to the way they were? The past was dead, long dead. Trying to piece it back together now was an insult, a perversion!

Her mind raced furiously as she gathered up the charred papers scattered around her study. Or what had been her study.

What had they been expecting? For all to be forgiven? For the three of them to just study and laugh together like naive school children?

They had doomed themselves.

She passed the dark, scorched crater left in her floor and scowled.

His words echoed back to her.

"I changed... for you!"

"I DID THIS FOR YOU!"

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

The desperation in his voice....

It was his fault! _His own fault!_

The panic and anguish in his eyes, the explosion, burning and screaming... _again_

The crumpled, devastated shell of bones left behind, consumed by fire and despair---

There was a sound. Something like a sob. 

She snapped back to the present, and found that her face was now wet with tears.

No! What was wrong with her? That _thing_ wasn't him! It wasn't her Alex.

She shouldn't care. She _didn't_ care.

She took a deep breath and composed herself, ignoring the scent of smoke in the air.

She didn't care.

She would finish cleaning up their mess, and then get back to work.


End file.
